


A Good Thing

by angelus2hot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale hits close to home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Good Thing  
>  **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Arthur Pendragon/Merlin  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** A tale hits close to home.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Day 14 - Drabble/icon and 100 in 100 challenge!](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1112024.html) at 1_million_words

“A very long time ago, there lived a prince who would be king. This prince was so stubborn he refused to see the good thing in front of him until it was almost too late.” Merlin grinned at the gasps from the children.

Before he could continue Arthur called for him.

"Is that really what you think?"

Merlin shook his head. "It's just a tale."

“I see exactly what’s in front of me.” Arthur whispered as he stared into Merlin’s eyes. “And I’m sure you will let me know before it’s too late.”

With a smile Merlin nodded. “Of course.”


End file.
